Chatting with Old Heroes
by ElementUchihaMaster
Summary: This fic features one-shot C to A supports (and maybe S) between Einherjars, live people, and DLC Phantoms. In this fic, DLC phantoms are not copies, but the original soul of the hero locked in the cards by Naga. Spotpass Einherjars will not S support with DLC Phantoms, as that logically will not make sense. Rated T for implications. Please review!
1. Chrom and Marth

Disclaimer: Don't own Fire Emblem. Don't sue. :P

A/N: Hi, everybody! This series of one-shots is actually a list of side-stories that will be part of another fic I will be attempting to write. In this chapter, we will be going over DLC Pr. Marth and Chrom's support, assuming Marth is recruited after Chapter 5.

Summary: This fic features one-shot C to A supports (and maybe S) between Einherjars, Einherjars and live people, or DLC Phantoms and Spotpass Einherjars. In this fic, DLC phantoms are not copies, but the original soul of the hero locked in the cards by Naga. Spotpass Einherjars will not S support with DLC Phantoms, as that logically will not make sense.

_=DLC Prince Marth and Chrom=_

**SUPPORT C**

It had been a few days after the Shepherd's first visit to the Outrealms. After helping the old lecher, Old Hubba, they were rewarded with a new ally, a supposed copy of Prince Marth in his younger days before he fought in what historians dubbed as the era of the Shadow Dragon. Hubba told Chrom that the Einherjars were simply reflections of the heroes and they would lose their memories of the outside world once they were recalled into their cards once more. Chrom wandered around the camp, deep in thought. He asked himself, "Is Hubba not mistaken? Could Marth be more than just a copy?"

However, Marth was nearby and interrupted his thoughts with a greeting. "Good even, Prince Chrom of Ylisse. How fares you?" Needless to say, Chrom was taken aback rather quickly, jumping a foot into the air as Marth watched silently.

Chrom slowly maintained his composure and smiled back at Marth. "I'm fine, Prince Marth." He was then struck upon an opportunity to test Old Hubba's theory. Chrom thought 'Maybe… if I ask Marth a question that referred to a time before we received him…' Chrom then asked, "I am curious, Prince Marth, what you did before you met us."

Marth frowned. It seemed as if the blue haze surrounding him disappeared for a moment. A minute later he replied, "It's all a haze. I remember the one named Old Hubba chatting with me, though I did not respond. He was accompanied by a strange lady named Beatrice. I remember chatting to my friends. I also remember fighting alongside you and two other warriors, one with hair of dark blue hue and the other with green hair." Marth admitted slowly before asking, "Why do you ask?"

Chrom was taken aback by Marth's memory. 'Perhaps Old Hubba was wrong. But he was right for the other Einherjar. Something's not right." Chrom looked tense, before realizing Marth asked a question, one Chrom didn't want to answer. "Oh… um…" Chrom stuttered for a moment. "I was just curious. Now… if you don't mind, I beg your leave. I need to discuss matters with Robin."

Now left alone, Marth could only stare in confusion, before muttering, "This does not bode well."

**SUPPORT B**

Several days later, Marth approached Chrom who was sitting down in his study, looking slightly peeved. "Prince Chrom. I was wondering if you could help me with a question." Marth sensed Chrom tense, but incline his head, so continued. "Over the past few days, people have been taking a notice to me more. The one named Lissa asked me for an" he paused for a moment, "autograph, after exclaiming that they got the real deal once I signed her book. What do you think she meant?"

Chrom knew what Lissa meant and cursed silently before saying, "I believe it's best if you ask Lissa. Though she is excitable and everything. Maybe she's happy you're part of the team, Hero-King." He said, emphasizing Marth's title slightly, causing Marth to frown.

Marth replied by sitting down in an empty chair to face Chrom. "I believe we both know you are hiding something from me. I recall during our battle against those female" he paused again "Einherjar, was what Old Hubba called them. You asked me if I knew what I was. Not who I was. Meaning that you were under the impression that I am not a human."

Chrom sighed. "Looks like the jig's up. You are an Einherjar, honored ancestor. Though you act like the real Marth, I initially could not believe that you were him."

Marth's eyes widened before cutting Chrom off. "I'm sorry, Chrom. But I need to think about what I have just learned. I beg your leave." He then exited the tent before Chrom could call him back.

Chrom bit his lip. "He didn't even listen to the second half of what I was going to say."

**SUPPORT A: Accessible only Chapter 8**

A day later, Chrom was able to catch Marth. "Hey!" he called out, before putting his hand on Marth's shoulder to make sure Marth couldn't evade him. "You've been evading me." Marth slumped and turned to face him. Chrom continued. "You didn't listen to the second half of my confession. After thinking it over with Miriel, our resident scholar, she came to the conclusion that you are indeed the real Marth… well the soul anyway, though your body is granted by the magic of the card." Upon seeing Marth smile in relief, Chrom continued. "You aren't a Einherjar. You're my ancestor, the Hero-King Marth." Chrom said, smiling.

Marth smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Chrom. This puts my mind at ease, and I suppose it explains why a pair of maidens were following me for the last few hours. Though I believe after this war is over, there is nothing else left for me." He said sadly

Chrom looked surprised. "A pair? I only told Miriel. Well, nonetheless, what you said is false. You'll always have a home with me and Lissa. After all, it used to be yours." Upon seeing Marth's face brighten, Chrom continued. "Your wife, Caeda, kept your room locked. She left an insignia that said only you could open it, and just you. No Einherjar of you could."

Marth smiled and chuckled. "Oh, I never expected that from Caeda. I look forward to it. Thanks, Chrom."

Chrom nodded and smiled back, before asking, "So… are you going to pursue any romantic relationships in the future, honored ancestor?" He hid a laugh as he saw Marth's face contort into something of worry and shyness as Marth struggled to respond.


	2. Miriel and Florina

Disclaimer: Don't own Fire Emblem

A/N: Hi, everybody! This series of one-shots is actually a list of side-stories that will be part of another fic I will be attempting to write. In this chapter, we will be going over a requested support (as congrats to the person who reviewed first). I will be doing suggested supports every 1 or 2 chapters. I intend to do the DLC chapters in order and spotpass characters through difficulty (So anything with Spotpass King Marth would be about later mid-fic since he is a level 30 lodestar, though I'm fairly certain he would be before DLC Lyn, because Lyn is a level 8 Swordsmaster). In this chapter, we will be going over Miriel and Florina (FE7 Spotpass). Though Florina joins as a fairly easy level 3, I decided to account her as an additional recruit alongside Lyn's army in the story I am deciding to write, as her Spotpass team seems to imply her team members are: Sain, Kent, Florina, Will, Dorcas, Rath, Matthew, Serra, and Wallace, all promoted. This one was a bit hard, as it was hard to imagine a scenario with the scientist and the unwilling test subject.

Summary: This fic features one-shot C to A supports (and maybe S) between Einherjars, Einherjars and live people, or DLC Phantoms and Spotpass Einherjars. In this fic, DLC phantoms are not copies, but the original soul of the hero locked in the cards by Naga. Spotpass Einherjars will not S support with DLC Phantoms, as that logically will not make sense.

=Florina and Miriel=

C SUPPORT

It had only been the first day since she had been convinced to join the Shepherds. With her loyal Pegasus Huey, Florina walked around the camp trying to see who her allies would be. They weren't who she thought they were; she expected an odd group of people all wearing shepherd hats and donning a shepherd's cane. Instead, when she went inside the sparring area, she knew she was extremely wrong. Almost immediately, the hairs on her neck stood up on end. She felt extremely frightened at the giant number of people sparring. She stepped backwards, before bumping into someone. "Eep!" she yelped out frightened, causing Huey to flap his wings slightly in amusement.

The person she bumped into wore a tall witch's pointed hat and the garb of a mage. In fact, everything about the person screamed out mage. She… yes, this stranger was a female, adjusted her eyeglasses as she listened to Florina's spluttering apologies with seemingly rapt attention. She then reached into her cloak, causing Florina's eyes to widen and causing Florina to step back in alarm, thinking this stranger would attack her. Instead, the mage pulled out a journal and a quill. She said, "Salutations. My name is Miriel. You are Florina, the pegasus flier in companion with Lyndis of Caelin, am I correct in my presumption?"

Florina shakily nodded her head. This Miriel had a funny way of talking. She spoke not unlike Erk, though Erk was a bit more casual in his speech. Miriel then interrupted Florina's thoughts by asking, "I would like to take the opportunity to observe you. I have yet to tell whether you are simply an Einherjar, as I do not have any other evidence to prove you do not possess the flexibility of human thoughts." Florina tilted her head, confused. Miriel then said, "If it is not too much trouble, I would like a lock of your hair as well as a lock of the hair of your Pegasus?"

Florina looked confused, before obeying. "H… Here…" she stuttered as she gave Miriel the two locks she requested. "But I don't believe I am an Einherjar. I can feel things and talk normally…"

Miriel put the hairs in two separate vials before adjusting her spectacles. "It is to my belief that even Einherjars believe they are who they are modeled after. I see no evidence to show that you are, or are not, an Einherjar. Now, please excuse me as I continue my research." Miriel said, before leaving the tent.

Florina tilted her head in confusion before looking at Huey, her Pegasus. "What a strange woman." Her Pegasus neighed in agreement.

==SUPPORT B==

It was a few days later. Miriel had found her "experiment" in the form of the timid pegasus knight Florina. Florina had been trying to elude Miriel ever since their first and only meeting. In the name of science, Miriel would not let that stand. Furthermore, her hypothesis had not garnered any substantial evidence to suggest she is any different from an ordinary Einherjar. She swiftly moved behind the unsuspecting Florina, who was alone, and adjusted her spectacles, smiling inwardly as she prepared to shock her. She said, "Greetings, Dame Florina. I have results on our experiment." She observed Florina, who seemed to have jumped up in fright and was looking at her apprehensively. "There seems to be no real difference between you and any other Einherjar I have experimented with. However, that is not to say you are not the real Florina. I would like a blood sample of yours, if possible."

At the word blood, Florina's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she squeaked in fright. "B- blood?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

Miriel explained to her, "Blood may be extremely useful as a deciding factor. As you can see, Einherjar blood dissolves extremely quickly, so I may be able to ascertain that, though I may need a cup of your blood." She said, with her eyes closed in thought. However, when she opened her eyes, Florina was gone and there was only unsettled dust to show she was there to begin with. Miriel sighed. "Ugh…"

==SUPPORT A==

Miriel found Florina again. Florina saw her first, however, and said, "Sorry, Miriel for running off like that last time. I was just scared of thinking I might not be who I thought I am. I'm ready for the blood test."

At this, Miriel smiled. "Never you mind. Einherjar or not, you are Florina to me and that's what matters. Also, I did some slight research. You called your Pegasus Huey, though most history texts say it was named Makar. That already proves to me you are the spirit of the original Florina. Hence, you are who you say you are."

Florina stared for a moment before smiling and hugging Miriel. "Oh.. Thank you for clearing this up, Miriel."

Miriel smiled and hugged her back. "Of course, Florina."

END

A/N: There you have it. Florina and Miriel's support. It was a bit of a pain to write. I'd love to write more about Marth, but gotta spread the love, huh?

Review, please! :D


End file.
